La gemela de ¿Afrodi?
by Suki-Majo
Summary: Nunca se an puesto a pensar que si Afrodi es un "Dios" no deberia existir también un demonio?  pues ella es Etsuko su sexy, bella y con mucho caracter hermana gemela quien les traera problemas a todos
1. Etsuko

Esta es la historia de mi linda Etsuko-chan se las presento

**Etsuko**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que había terminado el FFI y algunas cosas habían cambiado en la ciudad Inazuma, para empezar todos aquellos que jugaron alguna como los "Inazuma Japan" se habían trasladado al Instituto Raimon también otros más como los delanteros de los "Fire Dragon" (Suzuno, Nagumo y Terumi) y algunos otros de los jugadores que formaban parte del disuelto Instituto Alien pero fuera de eso todo estaba normal comencemos con una visita de parte del equipo a petición de Magane a sus amigos del Instituto Otaku quienes como siempre estaban en el "café Maid"

-Bienvenidos a casa Amos – saludo cuando entraron una jovencita con un rostro bastante conocido para todos tenía el "cabello" negro facciones finas estatura media y sus ojos no se podían ver por la sonrisa que intentaba mantener – síganme por aquí los llevare a una mesa donde quepan todos

Por el momento nadie decía nada hasta el momento de pedir las ordenes – Y que desean de tomar amos – dijo la recién llegada esta vez mostrando sus grandes y rojizos ojos cosa que hizo que todos se quedasen mirándola intercaladamente a ella y a Terumi – eh ¿sucede algo malo conmigo? – pregunto un tanto asustada por ver tantas (más de las que acostumbra) miradas en ella

-Disculpe señorita pero nos diría su nombre- pidió amablemente Haruna (olvide decir que las chicas también se encontraban con ellos)

-Lamento decirle que me es imposible revelarle mí nombre a los clientes mil disculpas – dijo educadamente mientras hacia una reverencia hasta que…

-¡Ya se no puedo equivocarme tu eres totalmente idéntica a …- todos pensaban que Magane diría lo que ellos pensaban pero en lugar de eso dijo- …Magical princess Silki Na… - esta vez no pudo continuar ya que la maid le tapó la boca abruptamente

-Lo lamento joven amo pero mejor platiquemos de esto con el señor Manga Moe – decía un poco irritada arrastrando a Magane mientras los demás los seguían por detrás cuando llegar a "la guarida Otaku" del equipo de futbol la chica por fin soltó a Magane dejando sorprendidos tanto al equipo como a los Otakus

-Suki-chan ¿de dónde conoces tú a estos chicos? – preguntaba intrigado el capitán de los Otakus

-Así que te llamas Suki, pero que nombre más absurdo – decía con burla Fudo ganándose un manotón de parte de la chica-

-Me llamo Etsuko idiota, pero todo el mundo me dice Suki - le decía la chica cambiando completamente su actuar- y por cierto se supone que yo fui la base de la imagen de "Magical Princess Silki Nana" ¿eso responde su pregunta joven amo? – le dijo con sorna a Magane y de un momento a otro se sacó la ¿peluca? Que llevaba dejando ver un brillante cabello rubio –si me disculpan me tengo que cambiar – cuando la chica salió de escena todas las miradas del lugar se dirigieron hacia Afrodi quien estaba más sorprendido que todos en ese lugar

- Afrodi-kun nos podrías explicar ¿quién es ella? –preguntaba muy intrigado su dulce novio Sakuma

-Bueno a decir verdad no sé nada de ella pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tiene algo que ver conmigo- decía igual de intrigado que los demás luego de unos minutos Etsuko apareció con un traje de Maid en rosa, lentes de contacto azules y el cabello amarrado en una coleta con una cinta blanca en este

-¿Cómo es que puedes vestirte así?- dijo por inercia Afrodi quien no midió sus palabras ganándose una mirada de intriga de todos

-Bueno en primer lugar estoy trabajando para vivir ya que no mi padre y mi abuela murieron y en segundo ¿quién eres tú para decirme que hacer o no?- pregunto la chica mirándolo desafiante para luego fijarse en algo que colgaba del cuello del chico - ¿Cómo es que tú tienes esto? – Dijo acercándose a él tomando el collar de oro en forma de mitad de corazón – ¡Responde! – le gritó la chica alterada

-este es el dije que me dio mi abuela paterna cuando nací y ¿Por qué no lo tendría? –pregunto de forma un poco agresiva el también apartandose de la chica

-Pero Afrodi-san eso es la mitad de un corazón ¿Dónde está la otra? – pregunto confundida Fuyuka haciendo que Afrodi bajara su mirada y dijera tristemente

-Se supone que debería tenerlo mi difunta hermana – dijo con mirada vacía y solitaria haciendo preocupar a todos menos a Etsuko quien comenzó a reír y reír como si no hubiese mañana - ¡¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? - pronuncio mirando molesto a la chica

-Al parecer esa mujer te dijo semejante mentira ¿no Terumi? – le dijo la chica con una mirada picara y a la vez solitaria en su rostro

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi madre me dijo que cuando ella fue de vacaciones con mi padre hasta Hokkaido una avalancha los mató a ambos, y ¿por qué te tendría que estar diciendo esto? – decía con una mirada de desesperación de repente Etsuko lo abrazo y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza

-Pobre de ti esa mujer te mintió terunii-chan fue Otou-san quien murió en ese suceso y yo fui a parar a un orfanato por 3 años hasta que encontraron a nuestra abuela paterna quien me llevo con ella a la china para que no me encontraran Onni-chan – decía la chica quien seguía abrazada a Afrodi quien quedó pasmado, pero cuando sintió las lágrimas de la chica no dudo en abrazarla de forma fraternal, sin duda eso los conmociono a todos las tres chicas (Haruna, Aki y Fuyuka) estaban llorando de la emoción y algunos otros también estaban con lágrimas en los ojos


	2. Sukineechan?

Bueno gracias por el consejo y por ser la primera en opinar acerca de mi querido fic e aquí el segundo capitulo

**¿Sukinee-chan eres tu?**

-Que linda escena, pero mejor me voy antes de vomitar – si señores el "delicado" que arruino esa atmosfera no fue más ni menos que Fudo Akio quien se ganó un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte de Etsuko quien esta vez le golpeo con un gran mazo que sacó de no sé dónde

-Ne Etsuko-san de ¿Dónde sacó ese mazo?- pregunto Fuyuka bastante asombrada de que una chica aparentemente normal pudiese sostener un mazo que a simple vista doblaba en peso y tamaño a la rubia

-Esta es una de las 15 armas que se me entregaron en mi ceremonia de mayoría de edad en la China- dijo la chica sonriéndole tranquilamente mientras de alguna manera guardaba el mazó en un bolso

- ¿cómo que 15 armas? ¿Mayoría de edad? pero si solo tienes 15 años al igual que yo – empezó a decir algo exasperado Afrodi, ya que de todas formas no todos los días descubres que tu madre te mintió durante 10 años y te encuentras con tu gemela perdida

- Eso te pasa por perder comunicación con la familia, bueno lo que pasa es que la familia de nuestra abuela pertenece al clan más importante de las "amazonas de la china"- explicaba calmadamente la chica y justo antes de que nadie soltase ni un suspiro dijo- ¡y para quien no quiera perder su virilidad mejor no se ría! – sentencio la chica apuntándolos a todos con una espada que por su forma provenía de Egipto (como la que ocupaban los bandidos que aparecen en Aladino ) – Bueno según las leyes del pueblo Amazon una mujer alcanza la madurez mental a los 15 años, y es cuando luego de una prueba de parte de la jefa de la familia, si la aprueba se le da un arma por cada año de su vida, y como verán yo aprobé, por lo que literalmente estoy armada hasta los dientes – finalizó la chica como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-Si claro como si me fuera tragar semejante estu… - no pudo continuar con su crítica porque la chica lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta impidiendo el paso de la respiración

-Si intentas decir eso nuevamente no respondo de mis actos hermanito– pronuncio tétricamente soltándole, luego de esa demostración de agresividad contra su hermano nadie más intento cuestionar a la chica de un momento a otro sonrió dulcemente y dijo – Mis queridos amos ¿Qué desean de comer?

- hasta que por fin hablas en mi idioma – decía Midorikawa haciendo reír levemente a Etsuko – bueno yo quiero una torta de chocolate y un mega helado

-Está bien torta de 20 porciones de chocolate y mega helado ¿y de postre que quiere? – Decía anotando en su libreta

-Pues… espera un minuto ¿cómo sabía que la torta era para 20 y que comería algo más de postre? – Pregunto el chico asombrado de que una persona en el mundo lo captase sin conocerle

-Pues me recuerdas a un niño que estaba en el orfanato conmigo, era un tragón aunque nunca subía ni un gramo y tenía la manía de sobre esforzarse en el deporte, pero era muy dulce también - le dijo la chica sonriéndole

-Y ¿por qué sacó el tema del orfanato? A que entra al tema- pregunto extrañada Aki

-Pues no entra pero es lindo poder recordar a Mido-chan y sus locuras – respondió la mayor sorprendiendo a todos con lo dicho – Eh ¿Nani?

-Como que Mido-chan – dijo asustado el pobre Midorikawa – yo nunca te dije ni mi nombre – decía poniéndose detrás de su novio (Hiroto)

-Midori…kawa – pronuncio la chica completamente sorprendida – Debe ser un error y ahora me dirán que el "señorito piel de vampiro" (refiriéndose a Hiroto) es Kiyama Hiroto si como… - se vio interrumpida por Hiroto

-Pues de hecho si soy Kiyama Hiroto y tú eres Sukinee-chan ¿no es así? – Espeto el chico "vampiro" sorprendiendo a todos en especial a los antiguos integrantes del "Instituto Alien"

-¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Onne-chan! – grito con euforia Midorikawa arrojándose a los barros de la chica que gustosa acepto dicho abrazo

-Mira nada más Mido-chan como has crecido – decía la chica acariciando maternalmente la cabeza del chico

-Como si tú tan estuvieras vieja- espeto Nagumo sonriendo arrogantemente, cuando la chica le vio solo sonrió burlona y pronuncio

-Usagi-chan (conejito) así que tú también – decía con burla la chica haciendo reír a todos por el apodo que le tenía a Nagumo

-Tú no cambiaras nunca ¿verdad?- le dijo Suzuno fríamente

-El Burro hablando de orejas, el que no cambia eres tu Suzu-chi – dijo la chica saliendo por salir del cuarto

- A ¿dónde vas? – Pregunto su hermano mirándole partir-

-Pues tengo trabajo que esperabas, en unos minutos les traeré algo rico para comer con su permiso – dicho esto la chica desapareció de escena

A los pocos segundos….

- Con que Usagi-chan ¿no Nagumo? –decía con burla Terumi

-Solo yo le puedo decir así Teruteru-bozu – se escuchaba una voz desde el pasillo que todos identificaron como Etsuko cuando esta entro por la puerta tenía una bandeja con un gran pastel de chocolate y otra con un MEGA helado de menta

– bueno esto es para ti Mido-chan después traigo las cosas para los demás- cuando salió del salón varios intentaron acercarse a la apetecible comida pero eran alejados con la asesina mirada de Midorikawa, luego de otros minutos más estaban todos viendo con la boca hecha agua a un muy satisfecho Midorikawa quien no podía caber más en su gusto

– Bueno al parecer ya acabaste Mido-chan y esto lo invito yo, es la receta de mi abuela – decía la chica con una "Extra archí súper enorme" charola de galletas con triples chispas de chocolate y malvavisco

– Ojala les gusten las hice yo misma – decía la chica sonriente mientras veía como todos devoraban las galletas

Sin duda ese día fue extraño para todos, pero no se imaginan lo que les espera para mañana en la escuela


	3. la escuela con la Amazona

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo de la loca Etsuko y los problemas que le traera a los chicos, por cierto gracias Clarie Beacons por leer mi fic y dejar reviews ^^

**La escuela con la Amazona**

A la mañana siguiente todo empezó normal para todos, por lo menos en lo que es normal para ese peculiar grupo, bueno veamos al "nuevo gemelo" y sus amigo ex compañeros de los Fire Dragon, con quienes compartía su salón de clases conversaban de temas sin importancia mientras esperaban al maestro hasta que vieron a un apresurado alumno que venía gritando

-E chicos noticias habrá una nueva alumna – decía el chico emocionado

-Pero si estamos a mitad de un semestre ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – decía un chica del salón

-Pues no lo sé pero lo que si les puedo decir es que…

- Y qué importancia tiene que llegue otra chica al salón – decía otro sin darle importancia al asunto

-No a lo que me refiero es que ella…- esta vez sí que no pudo continuar ya que había llegado el maestro

-Siéntense – ordeno el maestro mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su mesón y luego decir – sé que es extraño pero por unos problemas de último minuto tendremos un alumna nueva, pasa por favor

A los segundos después se podía ver a una chica vestida con el uniforme escolar y en lugar de moño en el pecho una simple y delicada cinta roja, tenía cabellos rubios amarados en una coleta alta (como la que ocupa Nonomi pero sin la gran cinta ni la chasquilla recta) y un par de despampanantes ojos rojizos y un cuerpo –muy- bien formado

-Ella es Etsuko Wong y estudiara en esta escuela a partir de hoy – decía el maestro presentando a la chica

- Mucho gusto soy Etsuko Wong – decía la chica inclinando grácilmente las cabeza - Espero podamos ser amigos – termino sonriendo dulcemente ganándose el odio de las chicas y la miradas atentas de los chicos cosa que no sorprendió a la chica ya que estaba acostumbra a las miradas de pervertidos y de odio de las chicas envidiosas

-Sukinee-chan ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se escuchó el alterado gritó de Nagumo por toda la escuela

-Pues estudiar ¿qué otra cosa haría en una escuela Usagi-chan? – dijo la chica con una risita burlona cosa que hizo que todos en el salón (si hasta el maestro) se partieran de la risa al escuchar el sobrenombre que la chica le dijo al pelirrojo

- Nechan a lo que Nagumo se refería es porque estas en esta escuela- dijo Terumi recalcando la palabra esta

-A pues acaso tengo prohibido trasladarme a la escuela de mi hermano, que malo eres Onni-chan - dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha asustando a todos pero en lugar de escuchar un lagrimeo lo que sucedió fue que la chica empezó saco un mazo gigante y empezó a intentar aplastar a Terumi con este, hasta que el grito del maestro se escucho

-Señorita en una escuela está estrictamente prohibido el uso de armas de ningún tipo – la reprendió el maestro cosa que hizo parar en seco a la chica la cual busco algo en su bolsillo, sacó un papel y se lo mostro al maestro el cual con mirada seria dijo – está bien solo porque es parte de su ley

-Gracias Sensei ^-^ - dice sonriente para después girar su vista a su víctima y siguió con su intento de homicidio, luego de unos minutos entro la secretaria de la escuela la cual encontró el salón con los alumnos arrinconados, todas la mesas aplastadas, a Etsuko agotada en el piso con el mazo a su lado y no muy lejos de ella a Terumi con varios chichones de gran tamaño en la cabeza

-¿Que paso aquí? – preguntaba asustada por la bizarra situación

-El poder de las leyes de guerra- decía con seriedad el maestro que pocos segundos estaba bajo el mesón ya que quienes intentaron detener a la chica (Nagumo y Suzuno) fueron arrojados por la ventana hacía las canchas de futbol quienes por suerte salieron ilesos al tener experiencia en altura

-¿leyes de guerra? – preguntaba consternada hasta que el maestro le paso un papel que decía

"La ley de las grandes y trascendentales Amazonas de la China es muy clara cuando se trata de las recientemente florecidas Amazonas adultas, es que estas tienen el derecho y deber de cargar con sus 15 armas en todo momento y quien la detenga en los momentos en que ataque le será sacada la piel y dado a comer a las tigresas familiares si se trata de una Amazona simple y si llegase a tratarse de una heredera (Etsuko es la heredera de su familia) se lo encadenara a una cama de clavos y sometido a una operación a flor de piel de cambio de sexo"

La pobre mujer empalideció al leer semejante atrocidad y solo se limitó a decir – ¿La joven Wong es heredera no?- a lo que el maestro solo se limitó a asentir y dirigió una mirada de resentimiento a la chica la cual estaba arreglando los asientos de los demás alumnos para "pasar el rato"

"Esta es una chica que traerá muchos problemas con ella" – pensó la joven mujer y el maestro


	4. la practica con más sorpresas de la vida

gracias por los review chicas aquí el nuevo capitulo ^-^

**La practica más sorpresiva de la vida**

El equipo ya se encontraba preparándose para la práctica y no había ni rastro de los exDragondes y de la rubia hermana de Afuro, luego de casi media hora apareció Etsuko cargando a cuestas a un desmayado Suzuno y arrastrando a un inconsciente y algo amoratado Nagumo el cual estaba amarrado por la cintura con una cuerda a la cintura de la mayor esta escena hizo que a todos les saliese una enorme gota en la frente, pero de Afrodi ni la sombra así que la gran incógnita era ¿Dónde estaba Afuro Terumi? Cuando llegaron con los demás surgió la pregunta por parte de Midorikawa

Ne Suki-nechan y Afrodi? – pregunto intrigado picando a Nagumo con una barita

En detención ocupando mi lugar en el castigo –dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba delicadamente al albino de su espalda y lo recostaba en la banca y desamarraba a Nagumo y a sí misma para después dejarle recostado en la banca junto al Albino

Espera un momento ¿Dentición, por qué? – pregunto intrigado Hiroto

Bueno al parecer es ilegal que destruya la propiedad escolar y me dejaron castigada, así que obligué a mi lindo hermanito a que se quedase en lugar de su linda hermanita en detención por hoy – respondí tranquila limando sus uñas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Y que paso con Nagumo y Suzuno? – pregunto esta vez Endou mientras seguía mirando a la pareja la cual parecía no despertaría muy luego

Se metieron en mi persecución contra mi hermano y los saque de mi camino para que no me estorbasen –dijo tranquilamente mientras les tiraba agua a la pareja para que despertase cosa que salió tal y como se esperaba y Nagumo despertó asustado por que según el "casi lo ahogan" y Suzuno abrió los ojos matando con la miraba a la rubia quien solo se limitó a sonreír complacidamente por la reciente conmoción del pelirrojo y la monumental molestia del albino

Bueno será mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí y empecemos con el entrenamiento – pronuncio con nerviosismo Aki para tratar de destensar el ambiente, el resto viendo la salida a la conversación decidieron secundar la propuesta de la peliverde. Empezaron con el entrenamiento, durante el trote la rubia hizo presunción de su velocidad quedando durante la carrera que se formó empatado con Kazemaru pero a diferencia de este estaba más fresca que una lechuga mientras que el susodicho estaba a punto de desmayarse

¿Cómo es posible que sea tan veloz como Kazemaru y tenga más resistencia que él? –pronuncio impresionado Midorikawa quien hablaba con Hiroto durante la merienda cortesía de la mayor

Bueno francamente no lo sé ya que hace años que no la veíamos quizá mejoro su condición física en la china – decía mientras comía de las galletas que la nombrada había hecho al parecer en la clase de economía doméstica ya que estaban recientemente hechas

En otra parte del campo estaba las gerentes y las tres jugadoras conversando animadamente

Eres impresionante nunca pensé que alguien pudiese alcanzar la velocidad de Kazemaru y quedar en mejores condiciones que el – pronuncio emocionada Rika

Pues él es la primera persona que conozco que logra alcanzarme además de mi abuela claro está – pronuncio de forma tranquila

Tú Oba-sama parece que fue una mujer muy respetable no es así –pronuncio Toko bastante admirada del gran respeto que le tenía la mayor a su abuela

Pues si ella es la persona que forjo mi carácter, cuando estaba en el orfanato era muy dócil y por eso mismo soy buena en la cocina, pero mi espíritu era muy débil de hecho recuerdo que cuando alguien me gritaba aunque fuera por accidente me encerraba en mi cuarto y me echaba a llorar –dice tristemente deteniéndose un momento y luego sigue relatando – cuando por fin Oba-sama me logro encontrar viva me llevo de inmediato a la china, donde me entreno para poder ser la heredera de la familia, ya que legalmente era yo la heredera, pero las demás de mis primas podían quitarme el poder desafiándome en cuanto alcanzase mi mayoría de edad, por eso mismo no vinimos a Japón otra vez para que se les hiciese difícil encontrarme y así yo pudiese vivir más tranquila, hace algún tiempo ella enfermo fuertemente y murió así que he tenido que subsistir sola y en espera de alguna de mis primas que intentara desafiarme para conseguir la fortuna familiar –les relata la historia de su vida a las chicas las cuales se quedan sorprendidas de que alguien que parecía tan normal tuviese una vida tan complicada y eso que apenas tenía quince años

Veo que no has tenido una vida fácil verdad hermana –pronuncio una voz frente a ella cosa que hizo que todas se pusieran alerta, pero al fijarse que era Afrodi se calmaron

Teru-terubozu veo que ya saliste del castigo ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto su hermana ayudando a su hermano a desatarse el pelo ya que al parecer se lo había amarrado con algún hilo cortante

Bien si consideramos que el castigo no era mío y me obligaste a vestirme de mujer, me fue bien –dice molesto acariciando su cabello recientemente suelto

Es tu culpa por hacerme enojar Baka – pronunciando eso último mientras halaba una de las mejillas de su hermano

¡Ya es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento! –gritaba eufóricamente Endo evitando la próxima pelea entre los gemelos

El entrenamiento siguió entre sorpresas y más sorpresas por parte de la rubia quien demostró que su ataque era tan poderoso como el de su hermano (con la diferencia que estos se relacionaban con la maldad u oscuridad) sin contar que su toque femenino en estos lograba distraer fácilmente al resto hasta que sucedió al sorpresivo, en un ataque que ambos rubios quería hacer terminaron creando un ataque aún más poderoso que Magane nombro

¡Guerra del fin del mundo! –grito emocionado después del inminente ataque en forma espiral que mezclaba la luz y oscuridad del ataque personal de cada uno

No está mal, pero podemos hacerlo mejor –hablo la rubia tomando el rostizado balón entre sus manos – tu que dices? –le pregunto a su hermano son una pícara sonrisa en su rostro

Pues veamos que resulta de esto –pronuncio con la misma sonrisa que su gemela y se iban del campo a probar su nueva y peligrosa técnica

Sin duda este ataque nos servirá de mucho –pronuncio emocionada Haruna

Pero no confió de que esos dos logren perfeccionarlo muy pronto, no se soportan – dijo con un toque de preocupación en su voz Aki mientras veía marchar a los gemelos


	5. la llegada de las chicas

Unas cuantas semanas había pasado desde la entrada a la escuela de la rubia y las cosas habían ido como todos esperaban ósea un **caos total y absoluto desastre** empezando las mañanas en la carrera arrasadora de la rubia por llegar a tiempo a clases debido a que debía arreglarse, luego la guerra que se creaba entre los chicos por la comida hecha por la mayor ya que al parecer su comida era tan rica como la de Nonomi o incluso más ya que incluso los "enamorados" peleaban entre sí por la comida preparada por la chica por lo que se decretó algo**…. **

"**NO COCINARE MÁS PARA NADIE AQUÍ"** –decreto la mayor para pesar de los jugadores, aunque claro que de vez en cuando hacia comida suficiente para todos o aún más fácil, mandaban a Magane a comprar de su comida al café Maid y todo listo

Hoy una situación aún más complicada se crearía para todos, incluso para Etsuko.

La mañana comenzó típica para todos pero después de clases se creó el dilema, a la hora del almuerzo un gran estruendo alerto a todos en la escuela, en la entrada se podía ver a un grupo de alrededor de 12 muchachas de entre 14 y 16 años, y otras 2 más pequeñas con no más de 12 años y la que al parecer era la "líder" del grupo grito

¡Etsuko-onesan sabemos que estas aquí! –gritaba una peli azul con un par de mechones blancos a los costados de su rostro, la rubia salió del recinto y cuando vio al grupo sus ojos brillaron de la emoción

¡Chicas hasta que vienen! – grito emocionada corriendo hacia las chicas abrazándolas una a una

Esos idiotas no nos habían dicho que te habías aparecido –pronuncio una morena con cabello color vino mientras tronaba sus nudillos

Maki está muy molesta esos tontos la pagaran – apoyo una peliaqua con un peculiar peinado en forma de discos

Vamos no estamos aquí para pelear sino para ponernos al día con Etsu-chan –pronuncio una peliverde con gafas y protuberantes pechos que se notaba era la mayor del grupo superando en edad a la ojirubi en quizás uno o dos años – dejaremos la venganza para la cena –dijo eso último con un brillo loco en sus gafas que hizo sonreír al resto aunque en alguna parte de esa misma escuela a cuatro chicos sentían un escalofriante escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, pero ese es otro cuento

Bueno chicas y que han hecho además de la rehabilitación de lo del meteorito y fútbol –dijo la chica en son de aburrimiento, pero aunque nadie lo supiese ella aun guardaba un pedazo del meteorito que le fue enviado a la China por parte del confabulador ex asistente del Señor Seijiro, extrañamente en lugar de corromper su joven alma con aquel brillo violeta esta piedra cambio a un brillante color azul y le dio mayor fortaleza no solo física sino mental a la muchacha que en ese entonces acababa de cumplir 11 años

Pues…. –todas iban a dar su respuesta pero se quedaron o en blanco o se sonrojaron fuertemente cosa que hizo sonreír a la rubia – bueno eso no importa por ahora ¿Qué has hecho tú? – intervino fortunosamente una peli violeta de no más de 15 años que en esos instantes sonreía de forma nerviosa

Pues he hecho mucho pero la más interesante es que…. todo el mundo se pelea por la comida que preparo – respondió haciendo que todas calleran estilo Anime

Como eso de que se pelean por la comida ¿Qué haces? –pronuncio intrigada una rubia con ojos rojizos (es la de épsilon)

Bueno les mostrare, síganme –dijo caminando directo al comedor luego de la nada saco un obentou envuelto en tela roja con corazones blancos y luego de abrirlo pronuncio – Minna-sama ¿alguien quiere? –pregunto al aire y al segundo después el grupo de féminas se encontraba corriendo por su vida para salvarse de la horda de "hambrientos"

Ok te entendemos ya arroja ese maldito obentou –gritaban histéricas la chicas, de repente la mayor paro en seco y dijo

Pues de hecho esta era la comida que prepare para mi hermano –dijo de forma torpe haciendo que los perseguidores pararan en seco y entre la multitud saliese un alegre Afrodi para que su "adorada" hermanita le entregase su comidita, luego de la extremadamente extraña escena las chicas estaba conversando y poniéndose al día con todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo en el cual no se habían visto

Entonces eres una Otaku? –pregunto impresionada la chica bajita de cabello y ojos de un profundo azul que parecía muy callada a simple vista pero cuando solo estaban las chicas y la rubia con mayor razón se comportaba de forma más bien sociable

Pues se podría decir, estaba estudiando en una escuela para Otakus y fui la modelo física de una heroína de mangas si eso me hace Otaku pues entonces lo soy –pronuncio de forma tranquila mientras jugaba con los ondulados mechones de su cabello (olvide decirles que el pelo de Etsuko a diferencia del de Afrodi está en ondas que caen hasta su cintura con su cabello amarrado y suelto hasta bajo su trasero) sacándoles a todas una gotita

Entonces tendrás juegos Shojo verdad que si? –pregunto o más bien afirmo la antiojuda mayor haciendo sonreír con malicia a la rubia


	6. Que rayos te sucede? Etsuko?

Pues se podría decir, estaba estudiando en una escuela para Otakus y fui la modelo física de una heroína de mangas si eso me hace Otaku pues entonces lo soy –pronuncio de forma tranquila mientras jugaba con los ondulados mechones de su cabello (olvide decirles que el pelo de Etsuko a diferencia del de Afrodi está en ondas que caen hasta su cintura con su cabello amarrado y suelto hasta bajo su trasero) sacándoles a todas una gotita

Entonces tendrás juegos Shojo verdad que si? –pregunto o más bien afirmo la antiojuda mayor haciendo sonreír con malicia a la rubia

Claro que sí pero les digo que literalmente los juegos se las tragaran – hablaba maliciosamente la rubia

¿Cómo eso de que nos tragaran Maki no le teme a un tonto juego? – dijo la peliaqua con decisión

Bueno está bien se los prestare pero que conste que se los advertí –respondió la rubia entregándole a las chicas con los logos "Starry Sky" y diferentes objetos que simbolizaban diferentes estaciones del año

Por cierto Etsuko tu supiste lo del altercado Alien verdad? –hablaba seriamente Kurione

Pues sí y mira –dice sacando aquel collar con brillo azul del meteorito – en cuanto me lo puse cambio de color pero no sé él porque

Interesante –decia pensativa la chica de la máscara para luego sacársela y ver más de cerca la piedra – o has intentado quitártela alguna vez? –le pregunto seriamente a la mayor quien encogiéndose se hombros respondió

Pues nunca lo he intentado siquiera porque la toma como un amuleto de la suerte y desde entonces no me lo he quitado nunca

Probemos a ver qué te pasa – habló precipitadamente la chica de los moños en forma de flor y le quito el trozo de la piedra a la mayor al principio no parecía que hubiese ningún problema con la mayor y esta las guío a la entrada del recinto para despedirlas, atrás de la rubia estaban su hermano y el resto del equipo de fútbol a los pocos minutos de la partida de las ex chicas alíen la mayor se veía muy alegre pero a la vez se la notaba más pálida de lo normal y eso que ella tenía una piel cremosa pero ahora era tan pálida que podía competir con Hiroto eso preocupaba a sus compañeros en especial a su hermano, los maestros estaban conmocionados de que el salón aun estuviese intacto así que en cuanto tocaban la campana para el cambio de clases los profesores salían disparados por temor a cualquier cosa

Ya era hora de la clase de deportes y la rubia aun no mejoraba todos le habían sugerido que se quedase descansando pero no lograron convencer a la obstinada muchacha y a mitad de una carrera de obstáculos la muchacha tropezó con este cosa que alerto a todos, su palidez era enorme y el primero en llegar quien fue Nagumo soltó un fuerte grito al ver que los ojos naturalmente rubíes de la muchacha ahora estaban ellos dos huecos incoloros y sin expresión

Su…su…su…su…sus ojos están… –trataba de hablar claramente el pelirrojo pero no le salían las palabras Terumi de un empujón pudo ver claramente a su hermanita y no dudo en alzarla en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería

La llevare a la enfermería ustedes por favor avisen a los demás sobre su estado chicos –le dijo Afrodi a Nagumo y Suzuno quienes simplemente asintieron mirando seriamente al rubio quien salió corriendo camino a la enfermería con su hermana en brazos

Sensei ayúdeme por favor –pidió a la enfermera de forma acongojada mostrándole a su hermana, Terumi estaba desesperado nunca vio a su hermana tan débil incluso cuando eran más niños recordaba que era de salud débil y a veces le daban desmayos pero nunca algo tan serio como esto

Bueno ella demuestra decoloración de las pupilas, palidez y debilidad física excesiva para una chica que supuestamente logro noquear a Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke de un solo golpe –hablaba preocupadamente la mujer mientras veía a la debilitada muchacha

Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? –preguntaba alterado el rubio

Pues por el momento será mejor dejarla descansar si para mañana no está aunque sea un poco mejor será conveniente que la lleven a un médico –recomendó la mujer mientras ponía compresas calientes en la espalda y cuello de la chica la cual permanecía inconsciente

Entiendo, pero ¿me permitiría cuidar de ella por el momento? –pidió el muchacho mirando a su "hermanita" como el suele decirle cuando están solos mientras le tomaba la temperatura de esta y en verdad estaba muy helada

Está bien por esta vez te permitiré quedarte con ella – le respondió la mujer mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles que al parecer eran referentes a la rubia

Después de clases Afrodi se vio obligado a acudir al entrenamiento pero no se esperaba que en lugar de estar preparándose para entrenar, todos sus compañeros de equipo estuviesen en la puerta de la enfermería en espera de noticias sobre la mayor

Afrodi ¿Qué tiene? –pregunto preocupada Haruna mirando hacia dentro logrando ver a la aun pálida rubia – o por dios está muy pálida – exclamo entrando precipitadamente en la enfermería seguida de las otras ayudantes

Deja ver es mi Onne-chan –se escuchó el resonar de la voz de Midorikawa quien cuando por fin logro entrar a la enfermería se puso muy serio cosa rara proviniendo de él y luego con voz seria dijo- Traigan a las chicas lo más probable es que ellas tengan que ver con esto –dijo con voz pausada y muy seria por lo que nadie lo contradijo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Hiroto y los otras que habían estado en lo del altercado Alien se habían puesto a tratar de contactar a alguna de las chicas ex Alien

Como que no pueden venir está muy delicada – hablaba por su teléfono Hiroto

_Entiéndelo Hiroto tendremos muchos problemas si nos metemos en el tema y ya le hemos hecho muchos _–se escuchaba la acongojada voz de Yagami a través del auricular

Un momento como que ya han hecho mucho ¿Qué rayos le hicieron para que se pusiera así? – volvió a hablar fuertemente el pelirrojo, por el otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro cansado y luego otra de las chicas fue la que hablo por el teléfono

_Al parecer la piedra que colgaba de su cuello era un trozo del meteorito pero ella no se vio afectada negativamente por este estamos investigando lo más rápido que podemos pero aun no encontramos por qué este cambio de aquel violeta a un azul ni tampoco por qué le da su fortaleza física _– se escuchó en la habitación el resonar de la voz de Hitomiko quien como se habrá podido ver estaba al tanto de toda la situación

Pero hermana ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudar? –pregunto Hiroto con voz más relajada pero aún estaba un tanto alterado

_Solo pueden tratar de hacer que se recupere nosotros no podremos tratarla hasta mañana así que tendrán que asegurarse de que despierte mañana o puede pasar algo muy grave _– respondió seriamente la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea, sus palabras petrificaron a todos los presentes quienes veían a la chica quien no daba mayor indicio de vida que la respiración, tendrían que lograr despertarla no permitirían que alguien muriese frente a sus narices

continuara


	7. Por lo visto no nos aburriremos más

Era casi media noche en la ciudad Inazuma y en una enorme casa estilo japonés reposaba la rubia muchacha aún muy pálida mientras que a su alrededor no solo estaban los jugadores del equipo sino también todos los inmiscuidos en el altercado Alien a excepción de la hermana del pelirrojo

¿Cómo aremos que despierte?, Maki no quiere que Suki-chin muera –hablaba de forma infantil una peliaqua que estaba junto al inerte cuerpo de la rubia

No actúes como niña Maquia este no es momento para tu infantil actuar –le regaño una pelivino de piel morena que estaba poniéndole paños en la frente a la chica

Pues no podemos perturbar su sueño ya que con la salud que tiene en estos momentos podría pasar cualquier cosa –dijo en tono serio una peliverde quien claramente era mayor incluso que la misma rubia

¿Cómo es posible que la piedra que tanto daño nos causó a todos para ella era como el néctar de la vida? –se seguía preguntando Midorikawa quien estaba viendo a como la rubia tiritaba

Quizás yo pueda explicarle eso –dijo apareciendo por la puerta Hitomiko quien traía consigo una carpeta

Entrenadora ¿usted puede explicarnos que le sucede? –pregunto Osamu mirando seriamente a la recién llegada

Exactamente a eso vine, al parecer el meteorito Alien no solo era una piedra capas de lavarle el cerebro a la gente sino que también puede alterar la salud del ocupante, en el caso de Etsuko este le dio gran fortaleza a su cuerpo quizás también eso tuviese represarías puede que incluso olvide algo de su pasado incluso es posible que olvide todos sus recuerdos – finalizo muy seriamente la mayor para luego hacer salir a los varones para que las chicas pudiesen atender cómodamente a la rubia quien su único signo de vida era su débil respiración

Esa noche todos pasaron en vela pero el sueño termino por vencerlos y se durmieron esparcidos en las muchas habitaciones de la casa, a la mañana la siguiente un delicioso aroma fue lo que hizo que todos abriesen sus ojos y corriesen a la cocina donde podían ver a Etsuko completamente recuperada pero a la vez muy cambiada, sus grandes rojizos ojos estaban cubiertos por un par de gafas y su cabello por lo general amarrado en una coleta que culminaba en risos estaba separado en dos trenzas ambos "detalles" la hacían ver muy diferente su personalidad por lo general explosiva y casi violenta ahora parecía ser muy retraída y dócil contrastando enormemente con su prominente cuerpo

Buenos días el desayuno está listo –dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras tomaba algunos de los platos y los llevaba al mesón del comedor por lo que por inercia los que lograron entrar a la cocina tomaron los otros y los llevaron también

¿Etsuko en verdad te sientes bien? –le pregunto seriamente la entrenadora y la rubia solo pudo mostrar un signo de interrogación

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –respondió con otra pregunta

Muy bien Etsuko te aremos unas cuantas preguntas -dijo Ulvida con traje de reportera que seguramente saco de entre la ropa de la rubia

Vale di las preguntas mientras termino con esto -dijo sonriendo maternalmente mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa poco a poco

Muy bien cuando te fuiste del orfanato donde viviste y como viviste? -pregunto la muchacha con microfono en mano

pues recuerdo que fui a vivir con mi abuela que en paz descanse, sufri un entrenamiento fisico el cual no pude superar, pero un día llegó a mi casa una extraña piedra con un brillo violeta el cual era proviniente desde la dirección del señor Seijiro, luego de ponermelo no recuerdo nada más -dijo con tono tranquilo aunque luego su mirada se oscurecio

Por lo visto no recuerdas nada de tu vida hasta aqui eh? -dijo la muchacha

no es que no recuerde nada pero solo tengo vagos recuerdos en los cuales recuerdo que estuve en una secundaria... -se sonrojo notoriamente- para otakus, donde trabaje en un café...y recuerdo que pude ver a mi hermano tan solo ayer que gritaba mi nombre -dijo como si nada

Sin duda tienes muy vagos recuerdos de los últimos cinco años pero tranquila que te recuperaras -dijo con una leve sonrisa Genda (quien había visitado a su querido Sakuma) poniendo su mano en el hombro de la muchacha aunque no conto conque recibiria una veloz patada en el estomago que lo dejaria casi incrustado en la otra pared

Ahhhh perdón ...no controlo mi fuerza -se disculpo con un penoso sonrojo la rubia mientras torpemente sacaba cosas de medicamentos

Esto es grave Suki-nechan nunca golpearia a alguien solo por que le tocase el hombro -dijo nerviosamente la peliaqua (Maquia) mientras se abrazaba al brazó de la chica mayor de peloverdasio (Honoka)

Lo lamento muchachos pero tendre que llevarme a Etsuko para que vuelva a ser la misma -dijo Hitomiko con gran seriedad indicandole a las muchachas que se la llevasen

(me saltare el dichoso drama de como la recuperaron ya que tengo ideas para hacer otro fic)

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que no tenían ni rastro de las chicas y por lo tanto ni de Etsuko ni de Hitomiko hasta que un día...

llegaba una muchacha de cabellos muy oscuros con rasgos finos y ojos estilo egipcio de color al parecer azules zafiros, estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar aunque en lugar de tener las tipicas calcetas llevaba unas pantis oscuras y zapatos de color gris, su apariencia no llamaría mucho la atención si no fuese por su prominente pecho cosa que hacia que las chicas la miracen con casi despresio diciendo ~seguramente son asiliconados~ y los chicos miraban embobados su cuerpo, la muchacha parecia consentrada en un punto inexistente del lugar hasta que choco con un rubio de ojos rojos haciendo que callese (ella) al suelo

Porque no te fijas por donde bas tuve que hacer mucho para llegar aquí como para que algun idiota se cruze en mi camino -dijo completamente irritada la chica parandose de golpe, pero el chico solo la miro sorprendido y de golpe la abrazo - ¿que rayos estas haciendo idiota que no vez que tengo que ver a mi hermano? -grito exasperada hasta que porfin se libero del abrazó pero solo pudo sorprenderse de que el idiota no era otro que la persona que buscaba

Etsuko ¿que fue lo que te pasó? -pregunto el rubio con voz preocupada mirando que los cabellos negros de su hermanita en verdad eran negros

Pues para salir de la casa de locas que las del Alien hacen llamar su casa tuve que desaparecer un día y para que no me encontrasen tan facilmente tuve que teñir mi cabello de negro, ponerme estas lentillas azules... -dijo sacandose una viedose bastante extraña con un ojo rojo como la sangre y otro color zafiro intenso- y pues me puse unos lentes pero los tira a la basura hace días - termino de explicar la muchacha con una simple sonrisa

Pero y bien ya lograste recordar todo? -pregunto sorprendido a lo que solo gano una respuésta afirmativa de la muchacha aunque pocos segundos depués aparecieron dos sombras que la tomaron de ambos brazos apartandola levemente del rubio

Si pude recuperarme a mi misma aunque ahora tendré que acoger unas cuanta visitas -dijo sonriendo mientras que a su lado derecho estaba un muchacho con el úniforme perfectamente puesto, estatura normal, ojos celestes, piel más bien palida y una larga trenza de color anaranjado y por otro lado tenia aun chico de pelo castaño oscuro bastante largo y alborotado, complexión fisica fuerte, piel bastante morena y ojos verdasios

Bueno rubio ahora la señorita debe ir a su clase y cumplir con lo que primetio -dijo seriamente Sein alando del brazo al cual estaba enganchado mientras caminaba hacia dentro del resinto

No Sein esta presiosidad debe su alma al infierno así que debera hacer lo que yo desee -dijo divertido Desuta tirando del otro brazó de la chica

Estas equivocado, esas chicas le encomendaron el alma de esta muchacha al cielo -dijo con notable molestia Sein tirando más fuerte, esa escena casi aprecia la de un par de niños peleando por un peluche que ambos quieren

Ya basta que no soy de ninguno de los dos -dijo la chica por fin liberandose de los agarres del par de entidades - las chicas les engañaron para que me devolvieran mi memoria a costa de mi alma, así que los dejare vivir en mi casa pero si la destruyen tendran que pagarla -dijo con tono serio la muchacha luego de entrar a la escuela seguda por su hermano y también del par de "entitades"

Bueno quiza la vida de ahora en adelante no sería la más normal del mundo pero todos estaban seguros de que podrían suceder muchas cosas

NOTAS AUTORA: bueno este será el fin del fic de Etsuko por el momento ya que sinceramente no lo estaba llevando a ningun lado y como lectora también conosco la molestia de que los fics no lleguen a ninguna parte, pero no se preocupen que tondre otro fic muy pronto y claro Etsuko también estara nos vemos luego ^^


End file.
